


Fangs

by Phi_JiJi



Series: Moon [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assault, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Hallonfween, Lots of biting, M/M, No penetration, These tags are so messy and in the wrong order oof, Violence, and he got shot, blood drinking (?), cy is chained down, cy is homeless, he loses control, mk feeds on him, noncon kissing and biting, vampire!Minkyun, werewolf!Changyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: What chances to survive does a werewolf have after beeing shot with silver bullets and bleeding out? Apparently, at least one, when the scent of blood attracts someone else.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hallonfween 2020





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> as tagged, there will be violence and assault! Please refrain from reading this work when it might trigger you

Changyoon often found himself in situations that weren't in his favour but this was  _ really  _ bad. 

Well, at least he somehow managed to escape the hunters, even though they might be able to find him with the track of blood he left while running through the alleyways. 

But he couldn't run anymore, all adrenaline left his body and he could barely move, so if a hunter caught him, he would definitely be dead.    
He leaned against the wall, trying to collect his breath. One of his hands covering the wound that was still bleeding.

  
He was pretty sure the hunter used some kind of silver bullets because the wound just wouldn’t heal properly and it would end badly for him if he didn’t get it treated soon.

Slowly, he felt the darkness creep into his mind, his eyes slowly closing.   
He carefully sat down on the ground, as long as he was still conscious, as he hoped for the best.

Every now and then he could see shadows passing the alley but it was dark enough to hide him.   
Or well, that was what he thought.

“Oh? What do we have here?”, a voice in front of him giggled.   
Changyoon barely took note of the person who kneeled down and grabbed him by the chin.

By the time the person said something again, Changyoon was fully unconscious, blood still streaming out of the wound. 

  
  
  


When he got back to consciousness, he was laying on something soft. The air wasn't cold anymore either. He wasn’t dead… 

Did that stranger take up with him? Or maybe he is dead and this is how death looks? 

"Ah, our puppy is awake, I see" a voice laughed. It's the same as the one in the alley. 

Changyoon wanted to sit up but he couldn't, soft cuffs keeping his hands down and a leather collar around his neck restricted his movement.    
The lights were blinding him but once his eyes adjusted to it, the first thing he saw was a giant chandelier dangling almost directly over him.   
In the corner of his eyes, he could also see a person standing but the only thing he could make out was the perfect white blouse they were wearing.

"Who are you?", Changyoon asked, his voice still a bit rough. 

"Wow, what a nice way to greet your saviour" the other replied before finally getting into Changyoon's sight. "My name is Minkyun" he then said, sitting down next to the other, "and you are?", he then wanted to know. 

"Changyoon" he slowly answered, studying Minkyun's expression to see if he can find out his intentions. 

"Tell me, Changyoon, how come a werewolf walks around without their pack, severely hurt on top of that?", Minkyun asked, leaning over Changyoon, running the back of his hand along the other's features. 

“I don’t have a pack” Changyoon replied with a frown, wondering why he just told him that without a second thought.

“Oh, so I picked up a stray” Minkyun giggled, talking to himself rather than to Changyoon. “Then you should be even more thankful that I picked you up, huh? Otherwise, you would’ve died” he continued, looking down at Changyoon again.

Changyoon didn’t say anything though, he just stared back at Minkyun. If he knew that he was a werewolf, then he had to be a creature of the underworld too.   
“Why did you save me?”, Changyoon asked him. 

Minkyun seemed pretty amused by that question as he stood up and walked around in the room.   
“I wouldn’t let anyone just  _ die _ on the streets if I can prevent that. And on top of all, you looked cute so I wouldn’t have let you die anyway” Minkyun laughed.

Changyoon followed him with his eyes. “And why am I chained down?”, he wanted to know, shaking his arms slightly, making the chains chink to underline his question.   
“Just for safety reasons” Minkyun shrugged, stepping closer to Changyoon again.

  
“How did you get this?”, Minkyun then asked, his hand hovering over where Changyoon was shot earlier.   
“Hunters” he muttered through gritted teeth, afraid the other would press down on it.   
“Explains why it was silver,” Minkyun thought out loud. “But why were you so close to humans in the first place?”, he continued his questioning.

Before Changyoon could answer that question, his stomach rumbled fairly loud, sending Minkyun into a laughing fit.   
“I see” he chuckled, “I will let someone get some food for you”.

  
  


While one of Minkyun’s servants went to get something to eat, he sat down next to Changyoon again, his hands running up his body, stopping at his neck, just over the collar, his long fingers wrapping around it, tightening it only a tiny bit.

“I’m not doing all this because I’m nice though,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper in the wind. “What can you give me in exchange for saving your life?”, he asked.   
Changyoon gulped at that, he didn’t have anything to give him in exchange. He barely could keep himself alive, he couldn't even hunt properly.   
But even then, if he had  _ anything _ , there was nothing he could give to Minkyun as he seemed to have everything one could ever need.

“That’s what I thought” Minkyun growled, though his expression was still cheerful.   
He tightened his grip around Changyoon’s neck a bit more until he let out a small choking sound.

"How about" he started, cutting off Changyoon's air a bit more, "you pay with  _ yourself _ ?" He almost asked it innocently, leaning down to Changyoon, his body weight adding to the pressure on his throat.

Changyoon wanted to reply something but Minkyun cut him short with a laugh again. 

"Why am I even asking? You can't deny anyway, I have you chained down and could just kill you if you don't do what I want" he chuckled, sitting up again. 

Air finally ran through his lung again and he felt himself gasping for it. 

"How about it? Your body for your life" Minkyun grinned. 

Changyoon knew it wasn't a question but a statement. He could only agree or he would die anyway. 

His brain didn't fully catch up with the oxygen that was in his system again but he still managed to nod. 

"Good dog" Minkyun smiled, patting Changyoon's cheek slightly. 

With a swift motion, Minkyun unlinked the chains from the shackles and the collar, finally giving Changyoon some freedom in his movement even though he didn't take it just yet. 

"Get up, Changyoon, your food should be ready soon," Minkyun told him, standing up. "But don't try to run away, there's no exit to find anyway" he smirked, hooking his finger in the small ring of the collar and pulling Changyoon up to sit. 

"Maybe, if you prove yourself good, I'll even let you walk around freely" Minkyun offered, making his way to the door, waiting for Changyoon to follow because he knew he would. 

  
  


On the way to wherever Minkyun was leading him, Changyoon couldn't help but look all around the place they were in. 

The hallways were pretty dark, only a few lights that were dangling off the roof lit the long corridor. 

The walls were made of thin and solid stone but velvety carpets, or something similar to that, decorated the place, making it appear less cold. 

"Like what you see?", Minkyun asked as he turned around. Changyoon almost ran into him because he stopped so suddenly.   
Again, Changyoon found himself nodding.

Only now, he noticed that Minkyun was quite a bit bigger than himself so he had to look up a small bit. Now, standing so close, he also noticed the red glint in Minkyun’s eyes when he looked at him.

  
  
  


The food was probably the best Changyoon had ever eaten. And this one meal was also probably more than what he had eaten over the course of the last two weeks.

  
Minkyun was obviously amused by the other, who apparently completely forgot in what kind of situation he got himself in.   
But he just watched the other silently, watching how the collar moved ever so slightly when he swallowed, his wolf-fangs biting into the meat.

He continued to watch him, inspecting every last inch of skin but always going back to his neck.

  
When Changyoon had finished his meal, Minkyun stood up and went over to one of his servants.   
“Ready a bath for him. Bring him to my room after and make sure he can’t get away” he told him. The other just nodded quickly before going over to Changyoon, asking him to follow him to the bathroom, which he reluctantly did, his eyes looking over to Minkyun but his expression didn’t say anything so he just followed the servant.

  
  


Honestly, Changyoon was a bit sceptical about this all but he quickly forgot his worries when he was presented a hot bath. 

"Uhm... What about these?", Changyoon asked, pointing to the leather around his wrists and neck.    
“I’m sorry but you have to keep them on. If they get too wet, Sir Park will change them for you” the servant explained, his expression was completely blank.

  
Changyoon only nodded slowly, even though he was sure the other didn’t really care about it.   
He just stood there for a few moments but when he realized that the servant would stay in the room, he reluctantly started to undress himself and climbed into the bath, being enveloped by the warm water.

  
  
  


Minkyun took his time with his other works before he made his way to his bedroom.   
But just as he expected, the wait was worth it. Changyoon was sitting on the giant bed, his shackles once again linked to chains, keeping him in place. The collar decorated his neck so perfectly that Minkyun had to keep his calm to not pin him down then and there.

Changyoon opened his mouth to say something but Minkyun wanted to know what he wanted to ask without a word being said.   
“I need to make sure that you won’t run away,” Minkyun smiled, walking towards the bed with silent steps.

“You know” he was still smiling, his hand under Changyoon’s chin and forcing him to look up to him, “it’s quite unusual to get your hands on werewolf blood”.

Changyoon's eyes widened at that statement, only then realizing  _ what _ Minkyun was.   
“Don’t look so frightened, Changyoon. I promise it won’t hurt that much” Minkyun chuckled, sitting down on the bed, between Changyoon’s legs, but Changyoon wasn’t afraid of the pain, no, he was way more afraid because he feared that Minkyun didn’t know what effect his blood could have on him.

“Now be a good boy, will you?”, he asked, leaning down towards his neck, pushing the collar up a bit, almost choking Changyoon again.

Minkyun’s sharp fangs were grazing over the skin of Changyoon’s neck, who would’ve flinched away if it wasn’t for the strong hand on his jaw keeping him in place.

  
When he dug his teeth into the soft skin, a small whine left Changyoon’s mouth, the chains jangling in a weak attempt to fight back, to push him away.   
The taste of Changyoon’s blood was almost godlike, it was so much cleaner than human blood and it was almost addicting.

Changyoon felt the blood being drained out of him. He wanted to tell Minkyun to stop, he would even beg but his mouth went completely dry and the only sounds coming out of it were small whines. 

The area Minkyun was latched to was starting to feel numb, tingly even, when Minkyun licked over it.

When Minkyun sat up to look at Changyoon, his eyes turned fully red. His breath was hot and smelled like blood but there was no escape for Changyoon, he couldn’t even back up towards the wall because he was already leaning against it.

  
“A werewolf’s blood still is the best after all” Minkyun whispered, his voice rougher than it was before. “You taste so good, Changyoon” he muttered, a bit of blood running from his mouth to his chin.

Their faces were close, too close if you asked Changyoon but he had no say in this.

“You’re  _ mine _ ” Minkyun growled, leaning even closer and licking over Changyoon’s lips, smearing some leftover blood onto them before he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

The taste of his own blood began to spread in Changyoon’s mouth and he almost gagged because of it but there was also this different taste that he couldn’t identify.

His head began to get fuzzy and he mindlessly returned the kiss, his tongue meeting Minkyun’s, running it over the sharp fangs, almost cutting himself with them.   
His whole body was beginning to feel hot when Minkyun placed his hands on his waist, holding him in place almost brutally. Actually, he was sure that it would’ve ended up bruising him if it wasn’t for the fabric of his shirt between his and Minkyun’s skin.

Changyoon wanted to find hold somewhere but the chains restricted him to get even close to anything to grab other than the chains themselves.

When Minkyun tightened the grip around his waist, he couldn’t help but flinch, causing him to stab his own fangs into his lower lip, ripping the skin open and making him let out a small, painfilled whine.

Minkyun parted from him, his breath ragged as he stared down on the blood collecting all over Changyoon’s lips. His crimson eyes turned dark as he leaned down, licking the blood away and collecting it in his mouth.

The growing smell of blood overwhelmed Changyoon, making him not only dizzy but also recalling bad memories he tried to repress for so long.

“No…” he choked out, squeezing his eyes shut, not sure if he meant Minkyun or the upcoming memories as more and more blood was spilling out of the small hole in his lip.

By now, he was gripping the chains so hard, they would probably leave imprints in his hands once he let go of them but that barely mattered to him anymore. 

There were so many more things taking up his attention. Not only was Minkyun practically drinking the blood out of his lips, but his nails also ripped through the thin fabric, digging into his sides, more blood slowly leaving his body.

When Minkyun finally let off Changyoon’s lips, it was almost fully numb and he couldn't tell if it was because of the amount of blood he just sucked out of it or from his salvia that also seemed to have closed the wound.

  
  


For a few moments, Minkyun only sat there, staring down at him, his grip neither loosening nor tightening as he pulled Changyoon’s lower body towards him, a yelp leaving the smaller’s mouth as his body was forced further down while his hands remained in the same place.   
“Look at me” Minkyun commanded since Changyoon’s eyes were still shut tight.   
Reluctantly, Changyoon followed the command, looking at Minkyun but not into his eyes, not wanting to see that colour.

Minkyun towered over him so easily and even as a werewolf, he just felt so small and vulnerable under his gaze.

Another heatwave ran through his body when Minkyun bit down on his shoulder, through his shirt. He didn’t drink any blood though, he just repeatedly  _ bit _ and licked over it to close the wound.

Changyoon couldn’t see it but he was sure that the fabric on his shoulder was completely ripped apart. His skin was probably scarred even with the constant healing through Minkyun’s spit and his own healing. 

  
  


Not too short after, the rest of his, now, poor excuse of a shirt was torn apart, showcasing the scar he had gotten through the hunters. It didn’t look as bad as he expected it to be since it was still silver that was in his body but it still didn’t look  _ pretty. _

“ _ So beautiful. All mine _ ” Minkyun muttered once again, scanning Changyoon’s body. His pupils were so thin they almost reminded Changyoon of a cat rather than a vampire.

He leaned down again but not to his shoulder this time. Instead, he ran his fangs down Changyoon’s upper body, light enough to leave scratches that wouldn’t bleed.

When he got to Changyoon’s hip, where his nails were still digging into his skin, biting down on the skin just above the hip bone, breaking the skin once again with a pain filled cry from Changyoon.

He didn’t even notice but tears were pooling in his eyes, running down the sides of his face.

There was so much pain but also this weird warmth in his entire body that caused him  _ not  _ wanting to push Minkyun away. 

He was so mesmerized by that weird feeling and his head was so dizzy that he didn’t notice that Minkyun’s hands had left his sides and instead started to rip down his pants, not having the patience to open it properly.

  
  


Changyoon honestly wasn’t in the right mind anymore to wonder how he got turned on and grew a boner in a situation like this but it was a relieving feeling that his dick wasn’t trapped in his pants anymore. 

Minkyun yanked him towards him again, forcing his legs open with his own thighs, barely leaving any place between their lower bodies.

Changyoon could feel Minkyun’s fingers running up the inside of his thighs, long nails scratching over the skin.   
He knew exactly where this was heading so he just shut his eyes tight, a couple of more tears streaming down his face, already waiting for it to be over.

  
  


But it never happened. Instead, the warmth of Minkyun’s body and hands were suddenly gone and Changyoon could hear shuffling.

Confused but also relieved, he opened his eyes, looking over where Minkyun was sitting.

Instead of right in front of him, he was now at the end of the bed, staring at him with wide eyes, their colour switched back to their natural brown.

“Fuck… oh god… Changyoon, I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t” he blurted out, clearly shocked about himself.

Changyoon didn’t say anything, he just blankly stared back at the other. He didn’t even know what he  _ could’ve  _ said if there was a word to leave his mouth..

The way Minkyun looked at him almost made him feel sorry for him.

He waited for him to say or even do something, maybe doing something appropriate to the situation considering that Changyoon was basically  _ naked  _ right in front of him.

“I… I’ll get you some new clothes… wait here” he then stammered as he almost fell out of the bed while standing up.

Changyoon wanted to bite back that there was no way he could get away anyway since he was still chained in place but he kept quiet and just... sat there.

With the bit of strength that was still left in his body, he manages to pull his legs up a bit, making him feel a tiny bit less exposed, his boner slowly calming down though.

It didn’t even take five minutes (or at least Changyoon guessed) for Minkyun to come back, neatly folded clothes in hand and slowly step towards the bed, as if  _ he _ was the one afraid now.

Gently, Minkyun laid the clothes down next to Changyoon and unlinked the chains from the cuffs without saying a word.

He then backed up from the bed again, giving Changyoon plenty of space for himself.

Changyoon was still confused but reluctantly, he sat up and took the clothes Minkyun had brought him, not even looking at them in great detail before putting them on.

In the meantime, Minkyun was sitting on a chair at the wall on the far end of the bed, just staring down on his hands, wondering how he could lose control like that. He was honestly embarrassed and disgusted by himself for doing what he just did.

Changyoon most probably hated him now. Well, he had every right to do so, he would totally understand it. He would even let him run off if he had a place to go.

God, he felt so horrible.

“Minkyun.”

He looked up, Changyoon was standing there and Minykun could see that he was barely able to hold himself on his feet.

“I’m sorry…” Minkyun told him once again. He was waiting for Changyoon to shout at him, slap him, god, maybe even kill him.

Instead, he felt a hand on his head.

“What are you doing?”, Minkyun asked him, his eyes wide but Changyoon just brushed his hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, a werewolf’s blood can be dangerous” he smiled. He fucking  _ smiled _ .

Why did he smile at him? He should be mad, would want to see him dead.

“Don’t misunderstand me, I’m disgusted by what you did and what you tried to do to me… but I know someone’s blood can influence a vampire's mind” Changyoon explained with an understanding, maybe even pitiful expression.

“I… I’ll have someone bring you home,” Minkyun told him, straightening his back a bit.

“That’s nice of you but I don’t have a home,” Changyoon told him. “Ever since my pack got slaughtered, I didn’t manage to settle anywhere” he explained.

“If you want you can stay here” Minkyun offered “I swear on my life that I won’t touch you again” he added.

“Again, that’s very nice of you but either way, I wouldn’t be able to give you anything in return” Changyoon denied the offer.

“You don’t have to give me anything! Just… see it as my apology?”, the other tried to convince him.

Changyoon looked down to him like he was actually considering if he should accept the offer.

“Fine” he gave in. Minkyun’s face lit up at that and it somehow made Changyoon feel warm inside as well.

“And if you ever need to…” Changyoon began, “I’ll let you feed on me again”.

Minkyun’s joyful expression grew worried again, wanting to deny the offer because he didn’t want to hurt Changyoon.

“But!”, he continued “only if  _ you _ are the one that’ll be chained up instead”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh its finished,,, this was one hell of a project ngl xD
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Phi_JiJi)


End file.
